<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Philatuia by Nightingale231</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006948">Philatuia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231'>Nightingale231</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Types of Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i am incapable of writing anything but fluff at this point, no actually it's a little bit of hurt/angst them F L U F F G A L O R E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philatuia - the love of oneself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Types of Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Philatuia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/gifts">Chimney_on_the_roof</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no the chapter name has nothing to do with the content.</p><p>Arin, if you're reading this, thanks for encouraging me this last year. I'm glad we got to know each other. (this is also my friendaversary gift to you!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was well known that, as much as Alexander Hamilton talked, he <em>never</em> spoke about himself.</p><p> </p><p>Not about his homeland, not about his blood family, no.</p><p> </p><p>Those things had to be pried out of him with extreme patience and years of trust.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his personal and professional lives separate.</p><p> </p><p>Alexander had had a tattered suitcase and a backpack when he came to the Americas. After he'd moved in with his best friends, John, Hercules, and <em>actual literal royalty</em>, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette.</p><p> </p><p>And they may have been his best friends, but even they didn't know everything about him.</p>
<hr/><p>Alexander checked to make sure no one was home. John and Laf? In class. Herc? Working on his extra credit project for Textiles 437.</p><p> </p><p>He heaved a sigh of relief, pulling out his suitcase and carefully unlatching it.</p><p> </p><p>A smaller box was placed carefully on the floor next to him/.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out a length of green velvet, then steeling his nerves, laid it on the bed and closed the suitcase before shoving it back under the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Into the bathroom he went with his treasures.</p><p> </p><p>He changed out of his clothes, quickly pulling off his jeans and faded Columbia sweatshirt.</p><p> </p><p>Tugged on the smooth velvet, twirling a bit and looking at himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not okay notokayuglynononowhydididothis-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alexander made sure the door was locked and opened his mother's old jewelry box. Pulled out the long silver chain, the one with a quill on the end, the one that matched what she had been buried in.. Clasped it around his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What I imagined:</p><p>The outside of Alex's box:  https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/717TrX0VEHL._AC_UY218_.jpg<br/>The inside of Alex's box:  https://i.etsystatic.com/7697505/r/il/48f101/2225959386/il_570xN.2225959386_39ro.jpg<br/>Alex's necklace:  https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQuB21pcjJEZEtGdZJku6nSG9CMD6XsherVDQ&amp;usqp=CAU<br/>Alex's dress:  https://www.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/3449640_679522.jpg?w=375&amp;hdpi=1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>